staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 75 - Zwyczajni ludzie; serial komediowy TVP 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 08:55 Ziarno. Św. Samuel i sprawiedliwość; magazyn 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 2 Morskie skarby Zanzibaru - txt. str. 777; magazyn 09:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:55 Rewia Gwiazd - odc. 4; talk-show 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:55 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Nizhny Tagil - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) 14:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Nizhny Tagil - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ) 15:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Nizhny Tagil - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ) 16:50 WF jest fajny; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Bilet do śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2988; teleturniej muzyczny 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Kronika ME w piłce ręcznej kobiet; felieton 20:07 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski – kandydaci; felieton 20:10 Szlachetna Paczka 2014; felieton 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakochani - txt. str. 777 104'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2000) 23:25 Gladiator (Gladiator) - txt. str. 777 148'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000) 02:05 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 15/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 15, Us); serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 03:00 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 16/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 16, A); serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 03:50 Opowieści gołdapskiego lasu 50'; film dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM 06:15 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 25 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 25 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 06:50 Ostoja - odc. 119; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1100 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1206 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1207 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 A la show - (13) - Janusz Głowacki; talk-show 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Rekiny z zapomnianej wyspy (Sharks of lost islands) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Londyn "Podróż sentymentalna" (111); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt. str. 777 AD 71'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 13:45 Familiada - odc. 2161; teleturniej 14:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Davos - sprint technika dowolną ( studio ) 14:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Davos - sprint technika dowolną 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 578 Ocena ryzyka; serial TVP 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 14 "Ryzyko zawodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Mus z czekolady karmelowej; felieton 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret K 2 i goście; program kabaretowy 21:10 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:00 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:35 Amerykańska zbrodnia (An American Crime) 93'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:25 Historia Bluesa (7) "Królestwo fortepianu" (The Blues (7) "Piano blues") 88'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 03:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 27 (Lie to me s. II ep. React to Contact); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Szczecin 07:00 Człowiek z cienia; reportaż 07:35 Raport z Polski 08:05 Rok w ogrodzie 08:35 Rączka gotuje - 6.12.2014; magazyn kulinarny 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 8; magazyn 09:55 Pogoda - 14.12 - 1 10:00 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 65 Radioterapia; magazyn 10:16 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Sport na zdrowie; cykl reportaży 10:30 Barka - odc. 418; magazyn 10:55 Menu kulturalne 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 23 11:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 57 - Elżbieta Jodłowska 12:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:05 Głos Regionów 13:05 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 1 Wielkie drzewa; reportaż 13:30 Co u nas? 13:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn - 1 Liga: Energa Pekpol Ostrołęka - AGH Kraków 15:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 15:40 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 17 - (Nie) trzeźwy poniedziałek; magazyn 15:50 Echa tygodnia - kraj 16:00 Młodzież kontra 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Dowody zbrodni 17:30 Arka - odc. 670; cykl reportaży 17:56 Eco.express - Stare lekarstwa; magazyn 18:00 Złota kolekcja - Trasa Nadodrzańska; cykl reportaży 18:10 Złota kolekcja - Akcja lodowa; cykl reportaży 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika popołudniowa 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:43 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Mroczny świat podziemi; cykl reportaży 18:55 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Tacy byliśmy; felieton 19:00 Tenis stołowy - Ekstraklasa kobiet - odc. 9 19:09 Boks - Mecz międzypaństwowy: Polska - Niemcy 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 14.12.1996 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj 21:10 Pogoda - 14.12 - 2 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Pogoda - 14.12 - 3 21:45 Zbieram od zawsze; reportaż 22:01 Prognoza pogody 22:03 Kronika wieczorna 22:22 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Reporter Polski - odc. 177; magazyn 22:52 Paragon - odc. 6 Porada 1; magazyn 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 23:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o rysiu: wbrew naturze 52'; film dokumentalny 00:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Dowody zbrodni 01:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj 01:15 Pogoda - 14.12 - 2 01:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:40 Pogoda - 14.12 - 3 01:40 Hasło 53'; film TVP 02:35 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Z czy to się je - Currywurst; cykl reportaży 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 03:30 Głos Regionów 04:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:30 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o rysiu: wbrew naturze 52'; film dokumentalny 05:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:30 Przechodzień codzienny 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 06:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Dowody zbrodni 06:20 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 5 skrót 1; magazyn 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2840 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 2 8:20 Goofy w college'u 10:05 Wyspa Nim 12:05 Hot Shots II 13:45 Strzał w 10 - urodziny Kabaretu Młodych Panów 16:45 Tata sam w domu Odcinek: 1 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 25 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 128 20:05 Bez litości Odcinek: 1 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 23:55 Sekret mojej córki 2:00 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1839 TVN 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4072 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 50 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 50 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 788 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 679 11:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 11:55 Narodzenie 14:00 Francuski pocałunek 16:25 Skok przez płot 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4073 20:00 Jeniec: Jak daleko nogi poniosą Odcinek: 1 21:45 Plaga 23:45 MasterChef Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 0:45 MasterChef Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 1:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4073 2:00 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 226 3:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 12 7:00 Garfield Odcinek: 21 7:15 Garfield Odcinek: 22 7:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 25 8:00 Garfield Odcinek: 28 8:15 Garfield Odcinek: 29 8:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 28 9:00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - dalsze losy Odcinek: 2 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 465 12:00 Galileo Odcinek: 440 13:00 K-9: Prywatny detektyw 15:00 7 krasnoludków. Historia prawdziwa 17:00 Odyseusz i Wyspa Mgieł 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 467 20:00 Czerwona Frakcja 21:50 Nieodebrane połączenie 0:10 Pogranicze 2:00 Osobliwości kulturowe Odcinek: 1 3:00 Interwencja 3:20 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 47 4:00 4music Odcinek: 691 5:05 4music Odcinek: 693 TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 6:30 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 7:05 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 7:40 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 8:10 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 8:50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas Odcinek: 9 9:20 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Karaiby Odcinek: 1 10:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 10:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 11:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 11:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 12:00 Magiczny kamień 13:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 15:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 16:55 Kevin, władca Północy 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 114 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 115 20:00 Atak na posterunek 22:10 Wikingowie Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 23:10 Niespotykane męstwo 1:15 Coś 3:30 Zobacz to! 4:10 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 4:50 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 4 5:15 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 TVN 7 5:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 12 6:35 Mango - Telezakupy 8:40 Brzydula Odcinek: 21 9:10 Brzydula Odcinek: 22 9:40 Północ, północny zachód 12:30 Czy leci z nami pilot? 14:15 Miłość jak narkotyk 16:20 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 20 17:35 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 21 19:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 8 20:00 Shaft 22:10 Czarna lista Odcinek: 12 23:10 Zabójczy wirus 0:55 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 226 3:00 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 3:30 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 4:00 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 4:30 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 Puls 2 5:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 6:25 Dyżur Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 3 6:55 Maszyna zmian Odcinek: 5 7:30 Maszyna zmian Odcinek: 6 8:05 Stara baśń Odcinek: 2 9:05 Stara baśń Odcinek: 3 10:05 Podróże pana Kleksa Odcinek: 2 11:50 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 13 12:20 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 15 12:50 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 17 13:25 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 19 13:55 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 20 14:25 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 21 15:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta Odcinek: 7 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Karaiby Odcinek: 1 16:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 16:30 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 17:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 17 18:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 18 18:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 19:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 78 Sezon: 5 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 19 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 20 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 23:00 Arrow Odcinek: 15 0:00 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 0:35 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 1:10 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 1:50 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 2:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 9 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 3 TV 6 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 30 6:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 31 7:05 Mega Chichot Odcinek: 24 7:35 Benny Hill Odcinek: 74 8:10 Benny Hill Odcinek: 75 8:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 9:05 Lucky Luke - miasteczko Daisy 10:45 Jaś i Małgosia 12:20 Leśny wojownik 14:20 Kuffs 16:30 Jaś Fasola 17:00 Rusz głową Odcinek: 1 18:00 Tajny dostęp: Air Force One 19:00 Starcie tytanów Odcinek: 9 20:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 52 20:30 La Maviuta - gender romance Odcinek: 20 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 4 21:30 Wrogie niebo Odcinek: 9 22:30 Zbrodnie namiętności Odcinek: 3 23:30 Inwazja rekinów 1:25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 3 1:55 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 51 2:25 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 52 2:55 Ostatnia szansa Odcinek: 4 3:55 I Like It Odcinek: 21 5:00 Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 872 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:07 PlusLiga 9:00 Sport Flash 9:07 ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Lotos Trefl Gdańsk 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Chelsea FC - Sporting CP 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Magazyn snowboardowy 14:00 Puchar Świata w Heerenveen 14:55 Puchar Świata w Heerenveen 15:45 Puchar Świata w Heerenveen 16:30 Puchar Świata w Heerenveen 17:10 Puchar Świata w Heerenveen 17:30 Puchar Świata w Heerenveen 18:10 Gala boksu zawodowego 19:45 AZS Koszalin - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 22:00 Sport Flash 22:07 Atleci 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 AFC Ajax - FC Utrecht 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0:15 AFC Ajax - FC Utrecht 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 8:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Przeglądarka 11:30 Hity na czasie 12:00 Co się słucha 13:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Weekend specjalny - na bogato 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 WCZORAJSI - czyli taśmy prawdy 23:30 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Hity na czasie 2:00 Polska noc TTV 5:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 225 6:00 Express 6:15 Morgan Spurlock. Świat bez tajemnic Odcinek: 7 7:10 Cała prawda o jedzeniu Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 7:40 Szalone kuracje Odcinek: 3 8:10 Miejskie cwaniaczki Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 9:10 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 9:40 Usterka Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 10:10 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 6 10:40 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 4 11:05 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 11:35 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 12:05 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork Odcinek: 5 12:35 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork Odcinek: 6 13:00 Piekielna autostrada Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 14:00 Żywioły, które niosą śmierć Odcinek: 7 15:00 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Usterka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 16:40 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 18:30 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 19:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 12 19:45 Express 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Bogaci kasy nie liczą Odcinek: 6 21:00 defacto Odcinek: 17 21:30 defacto Odcinek: 12 22:00 Przepustka Odcinek: 6 22:30 Tabu Polska Odcinek: 10 23:30 Bagaż osobisty Odcinek: 2 0:00 Korespondenci Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 0:30 Nie do wiary Odcinek: 7 0:55 Kartoteka Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 1:55 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja Odcinek: 3 2:25 Tabu Polska Odcinek: 9 3:25 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 3:55 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 4:25 Michniewicz. Inny świat Odcinek: 2 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia Polowa - najlepsze przepisy 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo tv 19:06 Vipo-disco hity 20:06 Koncert w Polo tv 21:31 Disco polo music ATM Rozrywka 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 21 7:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 22 7:50 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 8:00 Casper Odcinek: 8 8:10 Kot Felix Odcinek: 1 8:20 Kaczor Daffy Odcinek: 2 8:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 8:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 6 8:50 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 8 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1990 9:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1991 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1992 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1993 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1994 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 8 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 138 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 139 14:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 21 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 22 15:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 23 15:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 24 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 140 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 141 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 142 17:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 143 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne Odcinek: 2 19:00 Szaleni naukowcy Odcinek: 9 19:30 Szaleni naukowcy Odcinek: 10 20:00 Policyjna opowieść II 22:00 Policyjna opowieść III - Superglina 0:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 195 0:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 196 1:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 1 1:30 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 1 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 137 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 66 4:00 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 6 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia 8:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 9:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 9:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 9:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Paweł - apostoł łask 11:35 Don Hoppe 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Sól ziemi 14:30 Niezwykłe stworzenia, które przeczą teorii ewolucji 15:15 Pragnienie Boga 15:55 Święty na każdy dzień 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Drabina Jakubowa 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Spartakus 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Powrót do domu 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Retrospekcja 2:30 Spartakus 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Vatican Magazine 5:00 Sól ziemi 6:00 W góreckim domku ogrodnika 6:15 Niebieska jabłoń 7:55 Rekolekcje adwentowe "Szybko wolny" Stopklatka TV 6:00 Syn smoka Odcinek: 2 7:55 Dziesięć przykazań Odcinek: 1 9:45 Herkules Odcinek: 1 11:25 Klątwa Tutenchamona Odcinek: 2 13:10 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 13 13:45 Kolor magii Odcinek: 2 15:45 Komedia małżeńska 17:45 Jak stracić przyjaciół i zrazić do siebie ludzi 20:00 Spartan 22:15 Sekretarka 0:35 Zatopieni 2:35 Eroica 4:15 Twist & Blood 4:55 Nic mnie nie dotknie 5:25 Za horyzont Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1214 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 3 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 14 7:05 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 68 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 69 7:35 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 3 8:10 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1214 8:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 20 8:40 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 13 9:40 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 10 10:10 Twój dom to zabójca? Odcinek: 1 10:40 Myślisz, że jesteś bezpieczny? Odcinek: 2 11:40 Szczęśliwi ludzie: rok w tajdze 13:30 Kuchenni detektywi Odcinek: 12 14:00 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 24 14:30 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 6 15:00 Godzina zero Odcinek: 2 16:00 Sekrety historii Odcinek: 9 17:00 Akcje ratunkowe wszech czasów Odcinek: 4 18:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 19:05 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 25 19:35 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 6 20:00 Hiroshima: Dzień po 21:05 Zagrożenia internetu 22:10 Inwazja plastiku 23:15 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 1 23:45 Koszmar z sąsiedztwa Odcinek: 8 0:50 Badacze natury Odcinek: 12 1:00 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 3 1:30 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 14 2:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 18 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 4 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 15 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 58 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 52 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 14 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 29 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 30 TVP ABC 05:40 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Lunapark, odc. 1; serial animowany 05:55 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Spotkanie; serial animowany 06:10 Smerfy - Skamieniałe Smerfy, odc. 103 (Petrified Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:40 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 13 07:10 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Wróżka, odc. 11 (The Foruneteller); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 07:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Podwodna wycieczka, odc. 21; serial animowany 07:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 1 Mieć słonia na jeden dzień - txt. str. 777; magazyn 08:00 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 5; cykl reportaży 08:15 Lubię to; program dla dzieci 08:25 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 15; serial animowany 08:25 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 15; program dla dzieci 08:40 Domisie - Domisiowe grosiki; program dla dzieci 09:10 Mały Miś s. III - Księżycowa serenada, odc. 43 (Moonlight serenade); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 09:40 Smerfy - Skamieniałe Smerfy, odc. 103 (Petrified Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 10:10 Reksio - Reksio terapeuta, odc. 40; serial animowany 10:25 Pszczółka Maja - Nowa uczennica, odc. 66 (The Outsider); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 10:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 13; felieton 10:45 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777 11:15 Ziarno. Św. Samuel i sprawiedliwość; magazyn 11:45 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 1 Mieć słonia na jeden dzień - txt. str. 777; magazyn 12:00 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 5; cykl reportaży 12:15 Misiowanki - odc. 31 Pokaz zwierząt (Pet show) kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:45 Domisie - Domisiowe grosiki; program dla dzieci 13:15 Mały Miś s. III - Rodzinna kąpiel, odc. 42 (Family bath time); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 13:50 Smerfy - Magiczna igła, odc. 102 (Tailor’s Magic Needle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 14:15 Reksio - Reksiowa zima, odc. 47; serial animowany 14:30 Pszczółka Maja - Nowa uczennica, odc. 66 (The Outsider); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 14:45 O czym one mówią - odc. 13; felieton 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 12 Dzieci i światła 15:10 A ja jestem - Antylopa 15:20 Mali światowcy - odc. 5; talk-show 15:55 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 5; program muzyczny 16:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - W poszukiwaniu skarbów, odc. 4 (The treasure - hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zgubiony ślad, odc. 24; serial animowany 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 13; felieton 17:00 Papierowy teatrzyk - Łubianki z wróblowego domku; magazyn 17:15 Tom and Keri - Funny Teddy, odc. 15; serial animowany 17:30 Misiowanki - odc. 33 Skarby ze strychu (Attic adventure) kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 18:00 Domisie - odc. 293 Wesoły autobus; program dla dzieci 18:30 Mały Miś s. III - Nocowanie u misia, odc. 44 (Sleep over); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Troskobrodawki Papy Smerfa, odc. 104 (Papa's Worrywarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio kompozytor, odc. 41; serial animowany 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Odmieniony Szymek, odc. 67 (The New Shelby); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Miś Kudłatek - Na wsi, odc. 4; serial animowany 19:55 Wieczorynka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Piekarz Piotrek; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Bajeczki Maszy - org. Masha Tale's. Zły car, odc. 24 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014) 20:20 Mali światowcy - odc. 5; talk-show 20:50 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 7 Jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 21:20 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 21; magazyn 21:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielkie pranie, odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 22:05 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 22:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 37 Nowe technologie telewizyjne - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:00 Smerfy - Troskobrodawki Papy Smerfa, odc. 104 (Papa's Worrywarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 23:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 07:25 Crimen - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:35 Klasyczne albumy rocka - John Lennon - Plastic Ono Band (John Lennon - Plastic Ono Band) 52' kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:45 Lourdes (Lourdes) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria, Francja, Niemcy (2009) 11:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 11:50 Dziewczyny do wzięcia - txt. str. 777 45'; film TVP 12:45 Style życia - Maksimum przyjemności 47'; film dokumentalny 13:50 Smak czekolady 35'; film krótkometrażowy TVP 14:40 Cicha noc, święta noc 24'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (1970) 15:15 Hala odlotów (s. III, odc. 12) - Czego chcemy od państwa?; talk-show 16:10 Netrebko / Chworostowski - Koncert na Placu Czerwonym cz. 2 (The Red Square Concert cz. 2); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 17:15 Niedziela z... Mariuszem Trelińskim 18:10 Niedziela z...Mariuszem Trelińskim - Łagodna - txt. str. 777 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995) 20:00 Skóra, w której żyję (Piel que habito) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011) 22:10 Studio Kultura - Filmy Tomasza Wolskiego - odc 2 22:15 Filmy Tomasza Wolskiego - Lekarze 80'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 23:50 Teraz animacje! - Toto 12'; film animowany 00:20 Kino nocne - Trzy małpy (Three monkeys/Uc maymun) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Turcja, Francja, Włochy (2008) 02:20 Młoda Polska - Noc życia 32'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2010) 03:10 Alice Cooper na Avo Session (Alice Cooper plays Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 04:35 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 1 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szczęście na kominie; reportaż 07:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Życie na kredkę; reportaż 08:00 Historia Kościoła - Reformy katolickie 2/9 (El Siglo de la Reformas); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008) 08:40 Mój Kraków - Kościół Mariacki; felieton 09:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 18 Ta zima była gorąca. Rok 1945; serial TVP 10:30 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Sarmacja, czyli Polska (XVII w.) 11:40 Widziane na Ziemi - Hawaje (Somewhere on the Earth); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011) 12:45 Najpiękniejsze zamki Francji - Chenonceau (The Castle of The Loire Valley and The Ile de France); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2014) 13:50 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia nadwornego artysty prezydenta Uzbekistanu; reportaż 14:25 Zapomniana melodia 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1938) 16:00 Cywilizacja Nilu; reportaż 16:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Decydująca bitwa - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 19 Nastała wiosna. Rok 1945; serial TVP 18:25 Dzień jak co dzień - Białe szaleństwo; reportaż 18:40 Ex Libris - odc. 194; magazyn 19:00 Wiadomości - wydania archiwalne - 14.12.1989 19:45 Komitet na Piwnej - opowieści; film dokumentalny 20:50 Śmierć jak kromka chleba - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994) 23:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Samobójcy - txt. str. 777; magazyn historyczny 23:35 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 7/13 - W okopach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 00:40 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 01:10 Bojkot; film dokumentalny 02:15 Spotkania sentymentalne - Zapomniane przeboje; widowisko kameralne 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1142; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1143; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1145 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:00 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc.11 "Jutro wesele" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 08:30 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (77); magazyn 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 09:05 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (12); widowisko 09:40 Ziarno. Św. Samuel i sprawiedliwość; magazyn 10:10 Dylematu 5 odc.2 - Spóła - txt. str. 777 11:00 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:30 Las Story - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Majowe granie; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Ignacego Loyoli w Gdańsku - Starych Szkotach 14:35 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret Dudek na bis cz. 2 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z kurczakiem przez wieki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 16:05 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 4; cykl reportaży 16:25 Bieszczadzka kolejka leśna. Podróż sentymentalna 24'; film dokumentalny 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1091; serial TVP 18:50 Bez prądu - Dżem; koncert 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Wpaniała uczta, odc. 26 (The Feast); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:30 Pogoda 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13* - Tercet egzotyczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 23:00 Dylematu 5 - odc. 2/3 - Spóła - txt. str. 777 23:55 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (12); widowisko 00:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 4; cykl reportaży 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1091; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Wpaniała uczta, odc. 26 (The Feast); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13* - Tercet egzotyczny; serial TVP 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (223); magazyn 05:40 Bieszczadzka kolejka leśna. Podróż sentymentalna 24'; film dokumentalny 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:35 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Eurofriends /2/; sitcom 07:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - (50) 08:05 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaret TEY (3); program rozrywkowy 08:30 Muzyka małego ekranu: Zbigniew Wodecki 09:10 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Jak zdobyć dziewczynę /4/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - Łowcy śmiechu - Grzegorz Halama; program kabaretowy 10:45 Życie to Kabaret - Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (18); program rozrywkowy 11:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 13:00 Szperacze.tv - (12); program rozrywkowy 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hobby (69); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:20 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Męska choroba /6/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 14:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Gofry; felieton 15:05 Życie to Kabaret - Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (16); program rozrywkowy 16:10 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2010 odc. 2 (34rd International Circus Festival of Monte Carlo 2010); widowisko kraj prod.Monako (2010) 17:15 A la show - (15) - Katarzyna Pakosińska, Ewa Błachnio; talk-show 17:45 Życie to Kabaret - Hotel Polonia - Wielkie otwarcie (1); program satyryczny 18:50 Hydrozagadka - txt. str. 777 70'; film TVP 20:05 Tylko jeden skecz - Neo - Nówka i Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 20:25 Sylwester z Europą - (2); felieton 20:45 superSTARcie - Kulisy 20:50 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Psychoanaliza /10/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 21:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - (52) 22:25 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Mick Jagger (9); felieton 22:35 superSTARcie - (10); widowisko muzyczne 00:05 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 01:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 02:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaret Paranienormalni - Niebezpiecznie śmieszni; program rozrywkowy 03:10 Sylwester z Europą - (2); felieton 03:30 Muzyka małego ekranu: Zbigniew Wodecki 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:35 Pogoda Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Info Poranek 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Info Poranek 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:45 Info Poranek 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:16 Info Poranek 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:50 Woronicza 17 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Głos Mediów; magazyn 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Koniem przez Białołękę; reportaż 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Kościół z bliska 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis sportowy 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn 18:00 Reguły gry - Konwencja przeciw przemocy wobec kobiet; magazyn 18:27 Sąsiedzi 18:55 INFOrmacje 19:10 Serwis sportowy 19:16 Pogoda Info 19:22 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn 19:53 Dziś wieczorem 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:40 Bez retuszu; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:50 Panorama Dnia 22:47 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień 23:50 Sportowa niedziela 00:10 Teleexpress Extra 00:35 Woronicza 17 01:50 Bez retuszu; magazyn 02:55 Panorama Dnia 03:54 Pogoda Info 04:05 Dziś wieczorem 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:46 Z dnia na dzień 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie dnia